Phantom of the School 5/My Sister, My Pride
AP: 10 Goal: Slay Boss: Muramasa EXP: 550 Zenny: 1,085 Item Drop: Bonus: Zenny: 30,000, Prism Mannan Transcript Before Stage Start Yata no Kagami: The duel is tomorrow. Are sure you need no more sword lessons? Muramasa, Yata no Kagami, Pisear, and the commander were in the cooking classroom. Muramasa: Yes... Muramasa: I finally discovered my own kendo. Muramasa: I still have one more step to go before I can defeat Masamune-senpai, though... I just don't know what it is. Pisear: Simply stopping your imitating of her wasn't enough? Muramasa: That's right. Muramasa: What was Yata no Kagami trying to tell me through chocolate-making? Muramasa: I realized I have no hope of winning until I figure that out. Yata no Kagami: Ho ho ho... I see, I see... Yata no Kagami: You have finally come to understand that. In that case, let us begin. Yata no Kagami: I'll call this lesson "Chocolate for a Dear One." Muramasa: ...And done. Commander: That's a...!!! Yata no Kagami: Well now, a dragon, eh? Magnificent. Yata no Kagami: Such fortitude and vigor. I have no doubt Masamune will appreciate this majestic form in chocolate. Pisear: You really made this? I can't believe anyone would go through all that trouble. Commander: Be nice, Pisear. Pisear: What? That was a compliment. Yata no Kagami: It needn't be said that you were thinking of Masamune when you made this. Muramasa: That's right. Muramasa: I put all I had into it. All my gratitude for the love and care she's shown me. All the respect that I have for her. Yata no Kagami: Ho ho, well done, well done. Yata no Kagami: Do you think Masamune will be delighted to receive this? A long silence descended upon the cooking classroom. Muramasa: She'll probably react the same as when I gave her the sheath. Yata no Kagami: I see... You're probably right. Commander: I don't understand. I mean, you put your heart and soul into this. It's a masterpiece. Yata no Kagami: Yes, it's a splendid work. But that's about it. Yata no Kagami: It's as if you perfectly imitated Masamune's kendo. Commander: Just like her kendo? Yata no Kagami: Yes, just like playing a game that does not get down the true essence. Muramasa: Just like playing a game... Muramasa bowed her head. She had heard a lot of that today. Muramasa: What is the meaning of being good with your hands? Muramasa: What is the meaning of adding pretty embellishments? Muramasa: What is it that I wish to do? A dark mist started pouring from her body. Yata no Kagami: Oh dear, not again. Commander, if you please... Commander: Wait, are you saying you can see the dark mist?! Yata no Kagami: No, I can't see anything of the sort. Yata no Kagami: But after all that's gone on, I can't imagine anything good is going to happen. Yata no Kagami: And you're probably the only who can make this right. So hurry up and do what it is you do! Commander: Got it. ...Muramasa, wait! Muramasa: There's nothing more than I can do! After Stage Clear Yata no Kagami: Feeling better? Muramasa: Huh...? Yata no Kagami: I know this has all been hard on you, but you can only defeat that which you face. Muramasa: I know... Yata no Kagami: Now, Pisear, let us hear your thoughts. Pisear: Well... This chocolate dragon makes it look like you're just sucking up to her, really. Muramasa: S-Sucking up to her? Yata no Kagami: It's almost frightening how you cut right to the heart of the matter, Pisear. Yata no Kagami: Muramasa, you often speak of wanting to be accepted. Yata no Kagami: But what exactly does being accepted mean to you? Muramasa: It means become a graceful lady like my sister. Yata no Kagami: Oh, more pretense I see. Muramasa: It's not pretense! Muramasa: I've always looked up to my sister and always tried to catch up with her. Muramasa: ...But I never could. Pisear: Hmmm... So you're saying you wanna become Masamune? Pisear: Isn't that pointless? I mean, you'll lose everything that makes you special. Yata no Kagami: Yes, well said. You're not exploiting that which makes you unique, Muramasa. Muramasa: What makes me unique? Yata no Kagami: You are extremely skillful, whether it is embroidery, chocolate-making, or mimicking Masamune. Yata no Kagami: With all that skill of yours, what do you want others to think of you? Yata no Kagami: What do you want the sister you love so much to think about you? Muramasa: Love?! But I revere her! Yata no Kagami: No, it's more akin to love, is it not? Muramasa: Oooh... Yata no Kagami: It seems your pride is in the way. You still don't truly understand. Yata no Kagami: But no matter. Let's go to our last resort shock treatment. Yata no Kagami: Pisear, if you please. Pisear: Huh? Me? Pisear: Umm, I'm not sure I get it, but... Pisear: ...it all boils down to Muramasa wanting to be praised by Masamune, right? Muramasa: Oooh!!! Yata no Kagami: That was a bull's-eye. Muramasa: B-But, that means... That means I've been acting like a child! Pisear: Yeah, like a child. You're all like, "I love you, Sis! Now tell me how good I did." Muramasa: Ooooooooooh!!! Muramasa went limp, buckling at the knees. Yata no Kagami: Now do you see the truth? Well? Muramasa: I... Muramasa: I need to stop mimicking my sister. Muramasa: And I want her to smile. Muramasa: Just like she did back then. Muramasa: I want her to say to me... Muramasa: "It must have been quite difficult to make. You did well." Muramasa: "You did well. I am proud to call you my sister." She blushed bright red as she revealed her childlike feelings. It was her innermost self. Yata no Kagami: Now you're finally being honest with yourself. Yata no Kagami: That was your entire motive when interacting with Masamune. Pisear: Ooh, that's so cute. You're not half bad, Muramasa. Pisear: I don't get why Masamune won't praise you? I mean, you're such an awesome little sister. Commander: That's right. I think Masamune's a little too strict with Muramasa sometimes. Yata no Kagami: I wonder... Perhaps only Masamune can answer that question. Yata no Kagami: Muramasa, do you understand now? Muramasa: Yes... My feelings are one-sided. Muramasa: And I've been bombarding my sister with them for a long time... Muramasa: ...without considering how she feels. Muramasa: And I haven't been considering what she has been expecting from me. Commander: Expecting...from you? Yata no Kagami: Yes, indeed, Masamune has expectations for her little sister. Yata no Kagami: Do you know what they are? Muramasa: No, not yet. Muramasa: However... Muramasa: ...I want to find out when we next cross swords. Yata no Kagami: Indeed... Yata no Kagami: You want to discover what it will take to have Masamune praise you. Yata no Kagami: And the only way to do that is to put everything you have into the duel. Muramasa: I'm ready! Commander: Give it your best shot, Muramasa! Muramasa: I'll try as hard as I can--not just for me, but for all of you who've hung in with me this far! Yata no Kagami: That's not enough. Muramasa: What?! Yata no Kagami: You must defeat Masamune. You must win. Yata no Kagami: The only way forward is victory. That has been the only way from the start. The cooking classroom descended into silence, as if it were a physical manifestation of Muramasa's tension. Suddenly, Pisear's utterly relaxed voice rang out. Pisear: This chocolate dragon needs a chocolate tiger like your embroidery has. Muramasa: Umm...my sister got mad at my dragon and tiger design, so... Pisear: I think I get it. So Masamune is the dragon. Pisear: That mans you, Muramasa, are the tiger. So the design is like two sisters as close as they can be, right? Yata no Kagami: Heh heh heh... Yata no Kagami: Hee hee hee! aha ha ha ha ha!!! Commander: Yata no Kagami? What's with you all of a sudden? Yata no Kagami: The dragon and tiger as close as they can be? I could not help but laugh at that. Yata no Kagami: After all, everyone knows the dragon and tiger fight each other at the first chance they get! Yata no Kagami: Muramasa, I want you to bite down on the dragon's neck like the tiger you are! Yata no Kagami: It will do Masamune some good, too! Category:Phantom of the School